Unexpected
by Kenzeira
Summary: Isogai miskin. Asano kaya. Isogai merasa terperangkap dalam dongeng Cinderella. [asaisomae] plotless


**Ringkasan** : Isogai miskin. Asano kaya. Isogai merasa terperangkap dalam dongeng Cinderella.

 **Peringatan** : bl/shounen-ai/slash; asaisomae/maeisoasa; plotless.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **UNEXPECTED**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Asano Gakushuu adalah bulan, berdiri di antara gemerlap bintang, kadangkala ditelan kelam.

Isogai Yuuma tidak menampik, dia menyukai lelaki itu, suka yang begitu banyak. Tak ada alasan istimewa selain fakta bahwa Asano penuh wibawa dan bijaksana dalam mengemban tugas sebagai ketua kelas 3-A. Asano adalah sosok yang menginspirasi Isogai untuk memajukan kelas 3-E yang selalu dijuluki kelas buangan.

Ada kobaran semangat yang memercik tiap kali diadakan rapat di gedung utama. Seluruh ketua kelas akan berkumpul dan Isogai dengan senang hati memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memperhatikan Asano dan atau menunjukkan diri dalam perundingan rapat—tidak lain untuk menarik atensi si anak kepala sekolah—meski dalam rapat itu sendiri ia dianggap tidak ada.

Sekali dua kali Asano memandangnya dan itu cukup untuk membuat hari-hari Isogai diberkati semangat sampai seminggu ke depan. Ia tidak berkeinginan macam-macam, mengagumi dari jauh saja sudah membuatnya senang. Sebab, rasanya terlalu berangan muluk jika ia menyimpan harapan menjadi kekasih seorang Asano Gakushuu.

Isogai miskin. Asano kaya raya.

Kadang, ia merasa terjebak dalam dongeng Cinderella. Dan lagi, dia berada di penghujung kelas yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan SMP Kunugigaoka yang berada di gedung utama. 3-E dan Isogai—dan semua murid-murid di kelas buangan—dipandang sebelah mata. Jadi, dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berimajinasi terlalu tinggi.

Ketika rapat selesai, Isogai gemar berlama-lama membereskan berkas-berkasnya sampai Asano keluar dari ruang rapat. Saat itulah, ia mengendap-ngendap mengikuti hingga sosok yang ia kagumi lenyap di balik tembok. Setelah itu, Isogai akan pergi ke halaman belakang untuk menemui Maehara dan pulang bersama sahabat kecilnya itu.

 _Terus saja bicara tentang Asano ini-itu. Aku sudah tidak mau dengar!_

Isogai, dengan langkah semakin pelan, baru menyadari sesuatu. Maehara tidak mungkin menjemputnya di halaman belakang seperti biasa. Dua hari lalu mereka bertengkar, pertengkaran yang terbilang sepele. Tapi dari pertengkaran itu, baik Isogai maupun Maehara sama-sama tidak saling sapa saat berada di kelas. Anak-anak lain tampaknya juga menyadari hal itu. Ada alasan yang membuat Isogai merasa harus menjauhi Maehara.

Si _playboy_ itu mengejek Asano dan dia tidak suka mendengarnya. Padahal selama ini Isogai selalu mendengarkan setiap keluhan dari Maehara tentang pacar-pacarnya yang banyak itu, tapi ketika ia bercerita mengenai Asano, Maehara berubah menyebalkan dan tidak mau mendengarkan. Isogai tidak mau bicara dengan Maehara sebelum lelaki itu meminta maaf padanya.

Sialnya, ada hal yang membuat Isogai melangkahkan kaki ke halaman belakang sekolah. Diam-diam dia berharap menemukan Maehara di sana, berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada tembok dan menyeruput jus dalam kemasan kotak seperti biasa. Isogai mendesah saat tak menemukan siapapun.

 _Tentu saja. Barangkali si genit itu sedang bersama pacarnya._

Isogai berubah murung. Ini adalah kali pertama. Padahal saat rapat tadi, Asano berkali-kali tertangkap basah sedang memandangnya. Perasaan senang itu terjadi hanya sekejap. Aneh, semangatnya luruh dalam satu kedipan mata. Rasanya sulit membayangkan pulang sendirian tanpa Maehara.

Batu kerikil ditendang pelan. Ia melangkah dengan wajah tertunduk. Sepasang sepatu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Isogai mengangkat wajah dan langsung membulatkan mata.

"Kau terlihat murung."

Asano ada di hadapannya dan bicara padanya. Suatu hal yang di luar dugaan. Isogai berusaha bicara tanpa ada getar di dalamnya.

"A-ah, sahabatku tidak menjemput."

Iris violet Asano berkilat. "Laki-laki yang bergaya urakan itu?"

Urakan? Isogai sebenarnya tidak setuju. Namun, ia hanya tersenyum kaku seraya menggaruk tengkuk. Asano memberi sekaleng fanta, mereka duduk bersisian di pinggir lapangan sambil membicarakan hal di luar rapat. Asano bahkan bertanya mengenai hari ulang tahunnya—hal yang sama sekali tak pernah mampir dalam mimpi Isogai.

Seharian itu, ia merasa raganya melayang entah ke mana. Terasa tidak nyata dan tak masuk akal. Isogai tidak tahu apa rencana busuk Asano di balik pendekatannya itu, lagi pula, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan dengan serius. Isogai berbincang-bincang bersama Asano seolah mereka adalah teman lama—meski intimidasi tetap ada dalam nada atau kata yang keluar dari bibir bagus si anak kepala sekolah itu.

Mungkin ada maksud tertentu, tapi, ah, biar saja.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Isogai pulang dalam keadaan entah. Ia merasa kakinya tak menapak. Hari-hari terasa begitu hambar. Seharusnya dia bahagia. Sosok yang dikaguminya mulai menutup jarak yang terbentang. Isogai mestinya merasa senang. Pasti menyenangkan menceritakan kejadian rapat tadi pada Maehara…

"Isogai!"

Isogai memandang tak percaya pada sosok lelaki yang membuat hari ini terasa hambar. Maehara Hiroto menunggunya di persimpangan jalan. Lelaki itu berdiri, punggung bersandar pada sebatang pohon lengkap dengan jus kemasan kotak dalam genggaman. Isogai tak bisa menahan senyum. Dalam sekejap ia lupa mengenai pertengkaran konyol itu.

"Maehara, dengar, aku dan Asano—"

Maehara segera memotong. "Maaf, kata-kataku waktu itu pasti melukaimu."

Isogai memberi maaf dengan senang hati.

"Kau boleh bicara mengenai Asano lagi padaku. Aku akan berpikir secara terbuka."

Dengan semangat, Isogai menceritakan pertemuannya yang tak terduga dengan Asano di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia juga bercerita mengenai si anak kepala sekolah itu yang berkali-kali tertangkap basah sedang memandangnya saat rapat. Pipi Isogai bersemu merah ketika menceritakannya dan Maehara diam-diam tidak mendengarkan dengan benar—melainkan memperhatikan si pembicara dengan baik sekali.

"Aku merasa senang dengan apa yang terjadi pada rapat kali ini."

Maehara mengulum senyum. "Baguslah."

"Tapi—

 **.**

 **.**

—aku lebih merasa senang saat menemukanmu menungguku di persimpangan jalan."

 **.**

 **.**

Maehara terperangkap dalam sepasang mata coklat terang Isogai. Angin bertiup lembut dan menjatuhkan dua-tiga daun ke permukaan tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **12:12am – 10/2/15**

 **a/n: gagal paham apa yang baru aja ditulis awawawa**

 **review kriuk?**


End file.
